


Make You Feel Good

by theoddling



Series: Break My Heart Right (Luba x Reader) [3]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Luba comes home after a hard night at work and wants nothing more than to drown out his stress by making his partner feel good.
Relationships: Luba/Reader
Series: Break My Heart Right (Luba x Reader) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031844
Kudos: 6





	Make You Feel Good

Lips trailed along your jaw, drawing you out of sleep.

“Luba?” you hummed, voice rough and eyes still closed against the light.

“You’re so incredible, Y/N,” he sighed, and something in his tone set your mind on edge.

Turning to glance at the clock, you realized that it was hours earlier than he should have been back. 

“You’re home early. Are you alright?” you asked, concern pulling all of your muscles taut. 

“Let me make you feel good,” he murmured, still brushing kisses across your skin, one hand gripping tightly to your wrist on the bed beside you. “ _Please…_ ”

His voice cracked on the last word and your heart stopped. You fought your wrist free so that you could bring both hands up to cradle his face. 

“Luba,” you said firmly, trying to catch his attention. “Are. You. Alright?”

“Of course I’m fine. Why are you assuming the worst, Y/N?” he huffed, trying to turn his head to kiss the inside of your wrist, but your hold was stronger. “Am I not allowed to come home and want to pleasure my lover?”

“Would you actually tell me if you weren’t okay?”

He opened his mouth to further protest, falling silent at the look in your eyes, one of fierce determination and, more jarringly to him, deep affection.

“I promise. Just a hard night, nothing to worry about. Especially if you let me finish what I started and drown all of it out in the gorgeous noises you make for me. Will you let me do that?”

Concern still danced at the back of your mind, but you couldn’t deny him when he looked at you like that. 

“I’m yours, Luba,” you promised earnestly. “Any way you want.”

Slowly he brought his hands up to brush against yours on his face, easing them away. Lacing your fingers together he guided them down to rest on the pillow to either side of your face, leaving him to tower over you. 

His kiss was languid, each long, drawn-out motion made to consume and ignite. You cracked your jaw open, letting him slowly slide his tongue into your mouth, caressing every inch of you that it could reach. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped you as he gradually pressed the hard plane of his chest against you, wrapping his legs in yours until you were inextricably tangled. The sound seemed to strike a cord, his lips becoming more insistent, his hips slowly, teasingly rolling against you, pressing his growing bulge against your core for the briefest, teasing moment. 

Releasing one of your hands, he trailed his fingers down your side, leaving a fire in their wake, until he found what he sought: the hem of your pajama top. Breaking the kiss and locking eyes with you, he waited in silent question until you nodded your consent, and only then did he slowly peel the garment up over your head. 

He rolled one nipple, already slightly peaked from the chill of the room, between the pads of his fingers, teasing it and making you arch up into his touch. Leaning down, he planted open mouthed kisses to the other, running his tongue over it in figure-eight patterns, as his hand shifted to palm your breast and the other gripped even tighter to your own. You felt a warmth pooling in your core and whined his name, causing him to inhale sharply.

“So needy for me, aren’t you?” he teased, lilting voice catching as his warm breath over your sensitive skin made you buck into his touch again. 

“Yes,” you breathed. “God, yes, Luba. I need you.”

“Patience, darling.” His hand and mouth began wandering again, one or the other passing over every inch of your stomach until they reached your shorts. Gently hooking his fingers into the waistband, he pulled them down just enough to let him suck on your hip bone. 

“Please, Luba,” you whined again, feeling overwhelmed by every touch. 

Laughing, he returned to your lips, kissing you deeply and momentarily distracting you from his hand, until it dipped beneath your clothes to brush against your folds. He swallowed down your moans greedily as he circled your clit with two fingers. Already keyed up from his teasing, it didn’t take long for him to bring you to the edge, crying out his name as your orgasm crashed over you.

Gently working you through it, he continued to tease your sensitive nub as he slid his fingers into you, your slick entrance offering no resistance. The digits curled to hit just the right spot, setting a quick, sharp rhythm that had pleasure coiling in you again before you knew it. Unable to resist, and not particularly wanting to, you ground down against his hand, desperate for the last bit of friction that would snap the coil and let you come again. 

Breaking your kiss, he trailed his lips down your throat to your pulsepoint, sucking gently on it, laving his tongue over the rapidly reddening mark he made. 

“Oh fuck,” you moaned, “Luba! I…”

“Come for me, Y/N,” he muttered against your skin, voice nearly as strained as yours as he felt your muscles flutter around his fingers. 

He pressed a little harder on your clit, and finally you shattered with a cry.

“That’s it, Y/N,” he purred, lips travelling down once more. “You sound so perfect. You’re so perfect.”

Opening eyes you hadn’t realized you were clenching tight, panting to catch your breath, you glanced down. The sight of his head between your legs, the feel of the teasing kisses he planted on your inner thighs as he slid your shorts the rest of the way off, had you moaning again, hungry with desire. 

“Insatiable,” he murmured with a smirk. 

Before you could answer that it was only for him, his mouth was on you, tongue teasing through your folds before lapping at your clit and back again, probing at you but never quite entering. The noise that escaped you as he added the slightest sensation of suction was closer to a shriek than anything. Your nails dug into his hand still laced with yours and your free hand gripped the sheets, white-knuckled, as you bucked into him, writhing. 

Suddenly, he thrust his fingers back into you, brushing against you and you screamed, stars exploding across your vision. As you came back down to Earth, back into yourself, you felt him pull away and on instinct, reached out for him. 

“Where are you going?” you whined at him.

He chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere, but I think you’ve had enough for tonight.”

You shook your head desperately and he quirked a challenging eyebrow. 

“You think you could keep going, darling? You practically fainted from the last one.”

“I don’t want to stop until you feel as good as I do,” you said, voice and body feeling stronger by the moment, even though you trembled still. “Please Luba, let me take you, let me make you feel good?”

“Are you sure you can handle it, Y/N? I can get myself off, especially with you so fresh in my memory, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” You brought your hand up to his cheek, guiding him down to kiss you again. 

As your tongues danced together, your hand found the back of his neck, holding him close, and he carefully lined himself up. Slowly he sank into you with a groan, all of his toying with you leaving him more worked up than he had felt in a long time. Still concerned about your wellbeing first and foremost, he took his time, sliding in inch by inch until he bottomed out, stilling there to give you time to adjust. 

“Fuck, darling, you feel so good around my cock,” he murmured, almost awed by how well the two of you fit together.

Ready for him to move, you hooked your calf around his hip, dragging him forward. Slowly he rolled his hips, nearly pulling all of the way out of you before filling you again. You did your best to keep up, rolling your hips in an unsteady counterpart until you both found a rhythm that suited you. There was nothing quick about it, passionate and tender. 

As you steadily built your way to a fourth climax, you felt his movements begin to stutter. Pulling him into another kiss, you pressed closer, encouraging him to let go. 

“Y/N!” he cried out as he came, stilling, spurts of cum painting your insides. 

You weren’t sure whether it was the feeling of his release or the way he shouted your name that drove you over the edge a final time with a moan. This one was softer, more of a slow spread of fire across every inch of your body than an explosion. You had never felt so incredible or so exhausted before. Rolling to the side, Luba collapsed onto the bed and drew you close against him. Pressing a kiss to your temple, he breathed deeply as if he needed to feel you with every sense, comforted and calmed by your soft warmth in his arms. 

“I love you,” he whispered, so soft it was almost inaudibly, especially through your exhausted haze. “So fucking much.”

You rolled to face him, brushing a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Not possibly more than I love you, Luba.”


End file.
